


Day 086

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [86]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 086

To say that Jerran had reservations about working with the Carta would have been an understatement. Even if everything went according to plan they would need to betray their dwarven allies at some point and he and Ruban would almost certainly be weakened by the upcoming fight. Ruban argued that it was less dangerous than trying to sneak the horned Qunari into the city. Everyone in Kirkwall would attack them on sight, that's why they accepted converts so readily.

“Are you ready,” Ruban asked. Jerran had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he grumbled. Rhatigan and his men were armoured up and ready to go. Garav, the inventor the others called him, had worked out a way to affect the thing remotely, or so he claimed. At least he had worked out how Jerran could do it. His templar abilities could, in theory, render the thing inert so if the magres had worked out how to use it, it would not help them. Jerran only hopped he was correct.

With a mighty roar, Rhatigan kicked in the door to the apostate hideout and charged inside. Jerran was right behind him along with the front line carta toughs. They had, evidently, caught the mages by surprise. Jerran recognized only two Grace and Pauline both had been from the Starkhaven circle and had been deemed safe to be integrated into the general population. How they had escaped, again, was not a consent of the Qun. The Qun only cared about the artifact they were using.

There were other mages as well. A man of middle age and a younger woman were sitting at a table with a Qunari Saarebas. They may have been surprised but they acted quickally. The Saarebas cut herself almost immediately and began twisting the minds of the dwarves. One came at Jerran with a pair of axes.

This wasn’t Jerran’s first fight against a bloodmage, you didn’t last long in Kirkwall without encountering at least one or two. Part of the reason he had decided to leave. In the past, when allies were turned, Jerran did his best to take them down using non-lethal means, but he had no such reservations here.

Jerran lopped off a hand from his attacker and took the other axe on his buckler, using his weight to trap the dwarf’s remaining arm. A thrust through the neck ended that fight.

Jerran was, suddenly, taken off his feet. He met several of the surviving dwarves as they collided in the center of the room. Realizing what was happening, Jerran let his body go limp there was nothing else to be done. The next attack was like having a horse land on him and then he was being flung violently away. He rolled as he hit the ground and came unsteadilly to his feet. Jerran was sure something was broken but he had no time to worry about that. Pauline was advancing on him, hands wreathed in fire. Jerran tried to focus his energy on countering her spell but she fell, arrow through her throat, before completing her spell.

Grace was doing something that froze the blood in Jerran’s veins. She had pulled a number of dwarves to her and was sucking up their blood with the device. Jerran grabbed a fallen ax and launched it as the circle mage. She fell back with a scream, but not before rolling the device to the Saarebas. The monster heated the device and pointed it at the carta’s back ranks, where Ruban and the archers were. When Jerran turned to look there was a literal haze of blood where the archers had been.

Jerran focused his energy, trying to shut down the device. The Saarebas turned the device on him and he felt his will clash up against that of something ancient and terrible. Gerav had said the device should power down, but instead it exploded. The Saarebas was vaporized and Jerran was thrown against the wall. His head smashed into something hard and everything went black.


End file.
